Freedom Planet/Development
Stage Names/Order While development Strife changed the names/order of some stages: Removed Dialogues Dragon Valley * Carol: Try and catch me this time! * Lilac: Way ahead of you! * Carol: I can't wait! This is gonna be the best Charge-Up ever! * Lilac: Just take from the rich, okay? * Carol: Got it! * Lilac: You swear? * Carol: Pinky swear! Lilac's Treehouse (Day) * Lilac: I'm sorry about running off on you back there... * Carol: Yeah, well, it happens... * Carol: We can trust this guy, right? * Lilac: Well, what if he's telling the truth? What if the stone really can be taken? You know what'll happen then, right? * Carol: No more Charge-ups? * Lilac: Exactly. Relic Maze * Carol: Then why are you here? * Gong: She's protecting our guests this evening. Can't be too careful with all these robots runnin' around. * Neera: If you're here to recharge, there's a line over there. Otherwise I suggest you let us do our jobs. (Scene between Lilac and Carol) * Lilac: Follow me! * Lilac: We're gonna steal the Kingdom Stone before they do! * Carol: Whoa, really? * Lilac: Well, we'll give it right back. Come on! Lilac's Treehouse (Night) * Torque: Are you sure it's okay for me to set up a tent here? * Lilac: It's the least we can do after what happened today... * Torque: Eh, don't blame yourself. You did everything you could. I'll get the stone back somehow. * Lilac: Can I ask you something? (Scene between Lilac, Carol and Milla) * Carol: Like what? * Lilac: Well... Do you ever think about your family? I mean, about seeing them again someday? * Carol: I think about my big sister sometimes. I dunno... It's not like I can go back there anytime soon. * Lilac: Yeah... * Milla: I wish I had a sister, but nothing's happened yet. I tried shooting stars, crystal balls, chewing grass... * Carol: How 'bout rubbing your ears? I did that when I was little. * Lilac: You know what? Carol and I can be your sisters! * Milla: You can DO THAT?? * Lilac: Sure, why not? * Milla: I guess that works afterall! Thanks Carol! (Scene between Lilac, Carol and Torque) * Lilac: So, you're an alien then? * Torque: Pretty much, yeah. * Carol: Space cooties! * Torque: You don't believe me. * Lilac: Actually, I do. * Torque: Really? * Lilac: They say that a long time ago, dragons came to Avalice and mixed with our ancestors. * Carol: And not just ones like Lilac. Huge ones, like in the movies! * Lilac: So I guess it's not much of a stretch for other things to be out there too. * Torque: I see... (Scene between Lilac, Carol, Milla and Torque) * Torque: Just remember something really important... Don't talk about our mission unless I say so. * Torque: We do not want the whole world thinking we're crazy. * Lilac: Understood. * Carol: I dunno about you guys, but I'm exhausted. * Lilac: Yeah, we better get some shut-eye. We've got a big day ahead of us. * Torque: Lilac... * Torque: Thank you. Fortune Night *Carol: He seems a little... *Lilac: Eccentric? *Carol: Un-Mayor-ish. *Lilac: That too. *Torque: We better play along anyway. This is our chance to prove that Brevon exists. *Torque: Might need to study this later... *Lilac: Let's ask Demo Versions Demo 1.0 Demo 1.0 is the first demo version of Freedom Planet and was released on 4th August 2012. In the demo you can only play as Sash Lilac and only Dragon Valley is accessible. * The design of the GUI is different. * The energy meter doesn't fill up automaticly, instead you only can gain energy by running or by picking up Keystones. * By collecting five Keystones you can get a Shield (depending on which Keystones you have collected). * All characters can roll by pressing the down button while running. * Lilac: ** Lilac can use her Dragon Boost abilitiy by pressing the A button mid-air. She needs a full energy meter.. It costs 100% of her energy. ** She can also use her Uppercut by pressing the B button while looking up. Demo 1.1 Demo 1.1 was released on 11th August 2012. * You can unlock Carol Tea by finishing Dragon Valley in under seven minutes. * Lilac: ** Strangely you can use the Uppercut by pressing the B button while looking down. * Carol: ** Carol doesn't have an energy meter on her GUI. ** She is much slower than as in the later versions. She has her Walljump ability. ** She can use her Pounce by pressing the B button while looking down. Demo 1.2 N/A Demo 1.3 Demo 1.3 was released on 14th January 2013. * Shang Mu Academy is now accessible. * The design of GUI has been changed a bit. * The energy meter now fills up automaticly. * Lilac: ** Lilac got a redesign and her Sprites were changed. ** She has now a low kick by pressing the B button while looking down. ** She can now use her Dragon Cyclone by pressing the A button mid-air. She needs a full energy metet. It costs 50% of her energy. ** Her Dragon Boost can now be used by pressing the C button. * Carol: ** Carol now has a energy bar. ** She can now use her Pounce mid-air by pressing the A button. ** She can now use her Wild Kick by pressing the C button. ** She can now pick up the Gas Can. ** While on her bike the energy meter drains. If she get hit the bike gets destroyed. Demo 1.4 Demo 1.4 was released on 11th July 2013. * The design of the GUI now looks like the same as in the final version. * No character can roll anymore. * All characters are now faster. * The controls are now more like in the final version. * Lilac: ** The energy bar fills up faster. * Carol: Old/Unused Music Beta Tracks Beta Dragon Valley 1 ' ' Beta Dragon Valley 2 ' ' Beta Relic Maze 1 Beta Relic Maze 2 ' ' Beta Aqua Tunnel 1 ' ' Beta Aqua Tunnel 2 ' ' Beta Pangu Lagoon ' ' Beta Shmup Stage ' ' Beta Battle Glacier ' ' Beta Chase Scene ' ' Beta Midboss Battle ' ' Beta Boss Battle ' ' Beta Mahjong Beta Drowning ' ' Unused Tracks "Superform Test" ' ' Robot Playground ' ' Sky Battle ' ' Category:Games